


Illegal Search

by Vicky



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky/pseuds/Vicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her eyes opened wide, Elizabeth could do nothing but watch...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illegal Search

**Author's Note:**

> This was written weeks ago for the lostcityfound fic battle for the prompt "John/Elizabeth, condoms". This also fits the fic101 prompt #89 "Tell them".

Her eyes opened wide, Elizabeth could do nothing but watch as her four year old twins handed her a small packet. She could do nothing but listen as they asked innocently:

"What is it, mommy?"

She just couldn't believe that her daughter had asked her this. She took the packet from her son's hands, trying not to look embarrassed in front of them; that would lead to only more questions. She bit her lips as she tried to stop thinking about ways to kill her husband. She had told him many times not to leave his things everywhere in their quarters, but it was always about socks, books, not this. She knew that he certainly hadn't left this where the children could find it.

Which could only mean one thing.

"Where did you find this, you two?" she asked with a pointed look.

They at least had the grace to look sheepish. They looked down for a second before raising their heads and giving her the look they had inherited from their father. They were their father's children on this point, and on many others. They were real troublemakers since they learned to walk, all of Atlantis could testify to that.

"Lily and Tommy Sheppard, don't make me repeat the question…"

"In the bathroom," Lily answered her mother.

"In the drawer," Tommy added, knowing that the question was coming.

"And why were you in the bathroom?"

"I wanted to brush Tommy's hair and put barrettes in it…"

"How many times have we told you to not go through the drawers without asking us?"

They lowered their heads, knowing that they were in trouble.

Elizabeth sighed; they knew that drawers were off-limits, not only in their quarters, but in the whole City. Yet, that didn't prevent them from disobeying more than once. Like nothing had prevented them from running into the gateroom to greet their father, even after they had been told on numerous occasions that it was forbidden. She had soon found out that the only thing stopping them was to punish them; once they had tried to defy the rules that were set and had been punished for that, they didn't do it again.

"Go to your rooms, and sit on your beds. I want you to think about what you did. And no games, no dolls, no cars, no nothing," she reminded them, though they knew it by now. "Is that understood?"

"Yes, mommy," they answered in once voice.

"But mommy," Tommy started, "you didn't tell us what it was!"

If Elizabeth had thought she could make them forget all about their first question, she had been seriously mistaken. They were curious, just like their parents, and she couldn't change that.

"Let's wait for Daddy. He'll explain it better than me. Now, go to your rooms."

Lily and Tommy ran to their rooms, leaving their mother alone, already pondering what she was going to tell them. She was really tempted to leave the matter in John's hands, but she knew that she just couldn't do that to him; at least not when he came back from a two day scientific mission with McKay.

This was how he found her when he entered their quarters less than twenty minutes later. He immediately asked her what happened, and she showed him the result of their children's search. His face matched the one she had before.

"What are we going to do?"

"It's time to have _that_ conversation with them, John."

"They're too young!"

"Maybe… We should put the condoms in a drawer in our bedroom from now on," she suggested and he could only agree with her.

Fini.


End file.
